Der Astronaut
Ein stetig wachsendes Unwohlsein begann in Emelie emporzusteigen, als sie zum ersten Mal einen Fuß über die Schwelle von Runans berühmt-berüchtigten Psychiatriezentrum setzte. Es war ihr erstes Ausbildungsjahr zur Gesundheits- und Krankenpflegerin und das letzte ihres so jungen Lebens. Die genauen Umstände ihres Todes wurden nie vollständig geklärt, doch der verstörte Ausdruck, der sich tief in ihre weit aufgerissenen, toten Augen gebrannt hatte, verriet, dass sie kurz vor ihrem Ableben etwas im höchsten Maße Grauenvolles gesehen haben musste. Laute, gequälte Schreie, gewaltsames Hämmern an Wänden und Türen sowie ein hin und wieder ertönendes Lachen spiegelten Emelies Erwartungen, die sie an die Psychiatrie stellte, perfekt wider - und doch traf es sie so erstaunlich unerwartet. Sie hatte zuvor selten etwas mit psychisch kranken Menschen zu tun gehabt und allerhöchstens mal beim Schauen einer Dokumentation in die Augen einiger Geisteskranken geblickt (bis auf dieses eine Mal vor mehreren Jahren), aber die Augen, die sie nun durch die kleinen Sichtfenster in den Zimmertüren heraus anstarrten, hatten ein Funkeln in den Iriden, das so furchteinflößend war, dass keine Kamera es hätte festhalten können. Emelie hatte sich bisher nie als Krankenschwester gesehen und schon gar nicht als Pflegerin in einer Psychiatrie, doch ohne die Unterstützung ihrer Eltern scheiterte ihr Studium kläglich aufgrund finanzieller Mängel. Eine Ausbildung war das einzige, was ihr blieb, und nur das Psychiatriezentrum bot zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch freie Ausbildungsstellen an. Wie es aussah, sprangen die ersten Auszubildenden bereits nach wenigen Wochen wieder ab, und als Emelie sich nun in den Mauern dieses Gebäudes wiederfand, verstand sie auch wieso. Mehr als nur nervös folgte sie Annabelle Koslowski, der Oberschwester, durch die schier endlos lang wirkenden Gänge an den einzelnen Zimmern der Patienten vorbei. ,,Es ist wichtig, dass du einen ersten Eindruck von den Patienten bekommst; schließlich bist du schon sehr bald für sie verantwortlich." Mit diesen Worten hatte sie den kleinen Rundgang begründet. Dieser gestaltete sich für Emelie wie ein Besuch im Zoo (ein Erlebnis, welches sie als Kind immer mit ihren Eltern genoss), nur dass es statt exotischer Tiere die unterschiedlichsten Krankheitsbilder zu bewundern gab. Von starken Depressionen, die zu mehreren Selbstmordversuchen führten, über Schizophrenie bis hin zu multipler Persönlichkeitsstörung war alles vorhanden. Und egal an welchem Zimmer sie vorbeikamen, überall spürte Emelie wütende, ängstliche und vollkommen wahnsinnige Blicke um sich; wie ein gefräßiger Schwarm geflügelter Parasiten, die sie umkreisten und sich langsam Stück für Stück in ihr warmes Fleisch hineingruben. ,,Darf ich dich mal etwas fragen, Emelie?", begann Annabelle, und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, fuhr sie fort. ,,Du kommst mir irgendwie so bekannt vor. Kann es sein, dass wir uns bereits begegnet sind?" Emelie zögerte. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge erschien das schreckliche Antlitz ihrer Mutter. In den letzten Monaten vor ihrem Tod war sie ein Wrack, sah aus wie eine wandelnde Tote, benahm sich jedoch, als sei der Teufel höchst persönlich in sie gefahren. ,,Ich... eine Verwandte von mir hat einst hier gelebt." ,,Wirklich. Wie war ihr Name?" Emelie schwieg. ,,Verstehe. Tut mir leid. Es ist immer schwer, die eigenen Liebsten in solch einem Zustand zu sehen." Annabelle richtete ihren Blick gen Boden. ,,Meine Großmutter starb, als ich zehn Jahre alt war. Sie sollte nur ganz kurz auf mich aufpassen, während meine Mutter einkaufen fuhr. Meine Großmutter war immer eine liebenswerte und fürsorgliche Frau gewesen, doch sie war krank, sehr schwer sogar. Als meine Mutter vom Einkauf zurückkehrte, fand sie mich mit einem Küchenmesser über meine Großmutter gebeugt. Sie hatte versucht, mich umzubringen, und um sie zu stoppen, stieß ich jene Klinge in ihren Leib, mit der sie zuvor versucht hatte, mich zu erstechen. Psychische Störungen sind ein Gräuel, und ich habe mir seither geschworen, jeder unglücklichen Seele beizustehen, deren verwirrter Geist meine Hilfe benötigt." Emelie musste schluckten, gab jedoch noch immer keinen Ton von sich. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr in ihren letzten Monaten wahrlich Angst eingejagt. Bis auf die Knochen war sie abgemagert gewesen, schlug um sich und versuchte sich und andere zu beißen, wobei sie ihre obere Zahnreihe stets so stark auf die untere schlug, dass ein Zahn nach dem anderen aus ihrem Kiefer herausbrach. Der Anblick war scheußlich, und Emelie verlor immer mehr den Glauben daran, dass diese Frau, die innerhalb dieser Gemäuer in Zimmer 56 zu verrotten schien, überhaupt noch ihre Mutter war. Doch obgleich ihr Äußeres nicht schauderhafter hätte sein können, so war das, was Emelie immer am meisten Angst bereitet hatte, diese weit aufgerissenen und beinahe toten Augen. Wären sie doch nur tot geblieben - zwar waren sie es fast immerzu gewesen, doch als Emelie sie kurz vor ihrem Tod ein letztes Mal besuchte, blitzte etwas in ihnen auf. Etwas, das so angsteinflößend war, dass Emelie es nie hätte mit Worten beschreiben können. Man sagt, die Augen seien die Fenster zur Seele, und Emelie konnte sich kaum ausmalen, was sich hinter diesen Fenstern so Abscheuliches abspielte. Bis zum heutigen Tage war dieser Ausdruck in den Augen ihrer Mutter Emelies Definition des Wahnsinns gewesen - jener Wahnsinn, den sie bis heute nicht vollständig hatte verarbeiten können, was sie nun mit dieser Ausbildung nachzuholen versuchte. Sie sah in viele Gesichter und in viele verstörte Augen, doch keiner der Patienten hinterließ einen sich so stark ins Gedächtnis brennenden Eindruck wie Jackson Evermore, ein 44-jähriger US-amerikanischer Mann, der in den 80ern ein aufblühender Stern in der Weltraumforschung war. Er wirkte nicht sonderlich verwirrter als die anderen Insassen, und obgleich sich die blanke Angst in seinen weit aufgerissenen Augen manifestiert zu haben schien, so unterschied er sich dies betreffend nicht großartig von den anderen Patienten. Nein - das, was Emelie so faszinierend an ihm fand, war seine überaus ungewöhnliche Hintergrundgeschichte; der Grund, warum er nicht mehr zur Elite der Raumfahrt gehörte, sondern in diesem Loch vor sich hin vegetierte. Bei den meisten Zimmern verweilte Frau Koslowski kaum länger als wenige Sekunden (falls sie überhaupt stehenblieb) und stellte die dort untergebrachten Patienten mit nur einem Wort wie 'Drogenmissbrauch', 'Alkoholiker' oder 'Depressionen' vor. Nicht so bei jenem Mann, der Emelies Interesse am meisten wecken sollte. ,,Jackson Evermore," begann sie mit einem Unterton in der Stimme, der Emelie verriet, dass ihre neue Chefin wohl sehr betroffen von seinem Werdegang sein musste. ,,Er wuchs als Einzelkind in einer kleinen Stadt in Kalifornien auf und wurde in der gesamten Region als Wunderkind bekannt, nachdem er bereits mit 15 Jahren aufs College ging und Mathematik studierte. Später machte er seinen Master und hatte bereits mit 20 Jahren einen Doktortitel in Physik. Mit 29 war er Teil einer Raumfahrtmission, bei welcher seine Leidensgeschichte ihren Lauf nahm. Es ist eine Tragödie, dass eine Person mit solch einer glorreichen Zukunft ihr Leben in diesem Loch fristen muss. Alles lief gut; das Shuttle erreichte die Raumstation ohne Komplikationen. Jackson war der erste, der das Shuttle verließ, ich meine gelesen zu haben, dass er irgendwelche Reparaturen vornehmen musste, ich weiß es nicht mehr. Die übrige Besatzung blieb in der Nähe des Shuttles und Jackson kam nur wenige Minuten später wieder zurück. Seine Kollegen erwarteten ihn bereits, doch als Jackson das Shuttle wieder erreicht hatte, schien er plötzlich wie benommen und die in seinen Augen aufblitzende Verwirrung verwandelte sich binnen Sekunden in eine entsetzliche Panik. Wer ist das?!' hatte er laut Aussage seiner Kollegen vor Ort immer wieder geschrien. Natürlich wusste keiner der Anwesenden, was mit Jackson los war, und sie gingen von einer Panikattacke aus, ausgelöst durch die ungewohnte Umgebung oder einer einfachen Reizüberflutung, doch auch Stunden später ließ Jackson sich nicht beruhigen und die Crew sah sich gezwungen, ihn zu fixieren, bis sie die Erde wieder erreicht hatten.' Während der Rückreise hat Jackson laut der Zeugen keinen einzigen Laut von sich gegeben und stattdessen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in eine Ecke des Raumes gestarrt. Als die Astronauten wieder den sicheren Erdboden unter den Füßen spürten, wurde Jackson auf der Stelle zu einem Arzt gebracht, welcher versuchte, zu Jackson vorzudringen und ihn dazu zu bewegen, sich mitzuteilen. Jackson war noch immer vollkommen verängstigt, jedoch inzwischen ruhig genug, um den Ärzten eine Erklärung zu liefern, auch wenn diese nur noch mehr Fragen für alle Beteiligten aufwarf." Sie seufzte bedrückt. ,,Laut Jacksons Aussage befand sich bei seiner Rückkehr zum Shuttle ein fremder Astronaut unter den Crewmitgliedern, der ihn seither auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgt - und jede einzelne Sekunde beobachtet." Emelie lief es noch immer eiskalt den Rücken hinunter, wenn sie an den letzten Satz dachte, der wie eine Platte mit Sprung immer und immer wieder in ihrem Kopf abgespielt wurde. Völlig alleine an einem Ort, an welchem ihn keiner hätte verfolgen können, und doch wartete dort etwas auf ihn - etwas, das ihn von dem Moment an verfolgte, an dem er zum ersten Mal in sein grauenerregendes Antlitz geblickt hatte. Emelie wusste zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, dass die Erzählungen dieses Mannes ihr Leben in naher Zukunft mehr beeinflussen würde, als ihr lieb war, und schon ihr erster Arbeitstag bildete sich als eine achtstündige Nachtschicht auf ihrem Dienstplan ab. Sie war alleine; hatte den Blick angespannt auf die Monitore vor sich gerichtet. All die Patienten wurden rund um die Uhr mit Kameras überwacht und versammelten sich zu einem riesigen Mob aus Bildern vor ihr auf dem Bildschirm. Normalerweise war dies eher eine Seltenheit, doch Runan war für rätselhafte Vorkommnisse bekannt, und so wurde besonders bei den 'Verrückten' der Stadt darauf geachtet, dass sie genau dort blieben, wo sie waren. Einige schliefen, andere liefen hektisch hin und her, während wiederum andere ängstlich in einer Ecke kauerten und die Kamera beäugten, so als wäre sie ein feindseliger Roboter oder ein anderes künstlich geschaffenes Wesen der Regierung, das gesandt wurde, um sie zu töten, und Emelie vermutete, dass diese Menschen in ihren Zellen genau das dachten. Ihr bot sich ein Anblick vieler verschiedener hilfloser Seelen, doch ihr Blick verweilte die meiste Zeit auf dem Mann, der in Zimmer 37 auf dem Bett kauerte und unentwegt in die dunkle Ecke des Raumes starrte. Jackson hatte sich seit etwa anderthalb Stunden nicht mehr bewegt, sodass Emelie nicht einmal mehr genau sagen konnte, ob er vor lauter Furcht eingefroren oder mit offenen Augen eingeschlafen war. Emelie war sich jedoch ziemlich sicher, dass er in der Ecke des Zimmers eben jenen namenlosen Schrecken fixiert hatte, der ihn ganze 25 Jahre peinigte und ihn zu einer Statue hatte erstarren lassen - der Astronaut, oder als was auch immer ihm dieses Wesen inzwischen in Erscheinung zu treten vermochte. Emelie nippte an ihrer Kaffeetasse und ließ ihre Augen hinunter auf ihr Handy sinken. 2 Uhr morgens, was für eine unchristliche Zeit, um zu arbeiten - und das an ihrem ersten Tag. Gelangweilt pustete sie sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und tippelte mit den Füßen auf den harten Boden, als sie aus dem Augenwinkel eine kaum wahrnehmbare, aber letztendlich höchst beunruhigende Bewegung wahrnahm. Jackson hatte sich von seinem Bett erhoben und starr inmitten des Zimmers platziert. Stetig mit seiner Hintergrundgeschichte im Hinterkopf, wartete Emelie nur darauf, dass er Scotty, beam mich rauf.' sagte und auf Nimmerwiedersehen in die unendlichen Weiten des Weltalls verschwand. Stattdessen ereignete sich etwas völlig anderes. Ein eiskalter Schauer lief Emelie den Rücken hinunter und ließ ihre Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen, als sie eine schemenhafte Silhouette auf Jacksons Schulter erkannte. Zuerst konnte sie das flimmernde Etwas, das sich dort auf dem Körper des angsterfüllt dreinblickenden Mannes platziert hatte, nicht genau identifizieren, doch bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte Emelie voller Entsetzen die verschwommenen Konturen einer großen, in die Schulter gekrallten Hand! Verstört und zugleich voller Unglaube versuchte Emelie sich das Geschehen mit einer technischen Störung oder reiner Einbildung, hervorgerufen durch die starke Müdigkeit, als Erklärung schönzureden, doch auch der nun immer verängstigter dreinblickende Ex-Astronaut schien das körperlose Grauen hinter sich bemerkt zu haben, denn er zitterte inzwischen so stark, dass man hätte meinen können, dass das unheimliche Etwas ihm einen Elektroschocker zwischen die Schulterblätter gestoßen hatte. Außerdem zuckte er mehrmals völlig außer sich mit der Schulter hin und her, so als würde er die namenlose Pranke von sich abschütteln wollen. Dies war Emelies erster Arbeitstag und bereits jetzt begann die junge Frau, trotz ihrer Versuche das Ganze als Hirngespinst abzutun, damit an ihrem Verstand zu zweifeln. Lediglich mit einer Taschenlampe bewaffnet, ging sie wenig später eiligen Schrittes durch die leeren Gänge, bis sie Zimmer 37 erreicht hatte. Es war still; eigentlich ein gutes Zeichen, aber in diesem Moment bestärkte es ihr stetig steigendes Unwohlsein nur noch weiter. Emelies Blick fiel durch das kleine, leicht schmierige Sichtfenster der Tür, hinter der allerdings gar nichts zu sehen war. Nervös kramte Emelie ihren Schlüsselbund hervor, denn obwohl die furchterregende Erscheinung verschwunden war, beunruhigte es sie im höchsten Maße, dass auch von Jackson jegliche Spur zu fehlen schien. Langsam öffnete sie die schwere Zimmertür und das schummerige Mondlicht, welches durch das Fenster in den ansonsten stockdunklen Raum fiel, gab den Blick auf Jackson frei, der wie ein ängstliches Hasenjunges zusammengekauert in der Ecke des Raumes lag. '',,Mr. Evermore! Geht es ihnen gut?" Was für eine dumme Frage, natürlich ging es ihm nicht gut. Warum stellten die Leute in solchen Situationen nur so derartig dämliche Fragen? Hastig lief Emelie zu ihm hinüber und beugte sich über das zitternde Häufchen Elend. ,,Er ist hier. Er will mich holen!" Erstmals konnte Emelie den starken amerikanischen Akzent hören, der Aufschluss über die Herkunft ihres neuen Schützlings gab. ,,Wer? Wer will sie holen?" Diese Fragen; diese dummen, dummen Fragen. Jackson sah zu ihr auf, und in seinen weit geöffneten Augen sammelten sich heiße Tränen, die an seinen leichenblassen Wangen hinunterliefen. ,,Der Astronaut... er beobachtet uns." Behutsam griff Emelie unter die Arme des Mannes und half ihm dabei, seinen starren Körper wieder auf das Bett zu hieven. Vorsichtig hockte sie sich vor ihm hin und strich ihm beruhigend über seine Schulter. ,,Sehen sie sich um, Mr. Evermore. Hier ist niemand außer uns." Sein Blick wurde kalt und Jacksons Gesichtszüge formten einen mitleidigen Ausdruck, so als wolle er sagen 'Oh, Sie Ahnungslose.' und tatsächlich hauchte er kurz darauf einen höchst beunruhigenden Satz aus seinen Lungen. ,,Ja, das denken 'Sie'." Kaum hatten die Worte seinen Mund verlassen, fühlte es sich für Emelie so an, als würde die furchterregende Präsenz jenes extraterrestrischen Grauens seine gierigen Finger nun in ihre Schulter gekrallt. Jackson war jedoch noch nicht fertig; leise fuhr er mit seiner Erzählung fort; und mit jedem Wort, das er aussprach, wuchs auch Emelies Angst, die in ihrem Innern bereits förmlich zu kochen begonnen hatte. ,,Sie mögen mir zwar nicht glauben, aber Sie irren sich. Er existiert, doch er weiß sich vor den Blicken anderer perfekt zu verbergen. Nur weil sich Wolken vor die Sonne geschoben haben, bedeutet dies nicht, dass sie nicht länger existent ist." ,,Mr. Evermore...," ''begann Emelie mit einer Stimmlage, die sie versuchte, so ruhig wie möglich zu halten. '',,Sprechen Sie bitte nicht mit mir, als wäre ich verrückt. Genau das war nämlich der Fehler der anderen Ärzte." ,,Warum glauben Sie denn, dass Frau Koslowski und die anderen Ihnen nicht glauben?" Natürlich war sie sich der Antwort auf diese Frage nur allzu bewusst; sie versuchte lediglich, den völlig aufgelösten Patienten wieder zu beruhigen. ,,Versuchen Sie jetzt nicht noch auch mich für dumm zu verkaufen, denn das bin ich nicht. Wenn mir jemand glauben würde, wäre ich nicht auf dieser Seite jener abscheulichen Stahltür, durch die tagein, tagaus eine Schwester nach der anderen kommt, um mir Medizin zu geben, die letztendlich sowieso keine Auswirkungen auf jenen Graus hat, der mein Leben zerstört hat. Außerdem spreche ich nicht von den Ärzten in diesem Klinikum, sondern von denen, bei welchen ich vorher untergebracht war. Damals in Amerika, für 25 lange Jahre." Emelie war irritiert; war sie doch bisher davon ausgegangen, dass Jackson sich bereits länger in Runan aufhielt. Doch wieso? Wieso war er nicht mehr in Amerika? Selbst wenn ein oder gar zwei Kliniken geschlossen worden wären, so gab es doch dutzende Weitere, in denen man ihn hätte unterbringen können. ,,Es war ihr Untergang." Seine hilfesuchenden Augen waren inzwischen stark von den Tränen gerötet, die sich unterhalb seiner bebenden Lippe sammelten wie Wasser an der Decke einer Tropfsteinhöhle. Es erforderte einiges an Zeit, um Jackson wieder annähernd zu beruhigen, doch schließlich legte er sich nieder und vergrub sein Gesicht in einem der schneeweißen Kissen. Die Zeiger der großen Wanduhr zeigten inzwischen 3 Uhr an und Emelie hatte sich wieder vor den alles beobachtenden Monitoren platziert. Jackson lag, noch immer weinend, in seinem Bett, und obwohl er nun schon seit einiger Zeit schwieg, hallten seine letzten Worte noch immer durch Emelies Kopf. ,,Es frisst meinen Verstand! Es zehrt von ihm!" Binnen kürzester Zeit hatte sie sämtliche Akten durchwühlt, um Aufschluss über Jacksons früheren Aufenthalt in Erfahrung bringen zu können. Nach einer sich etwas länger gestaltenden Suche entdeckte sie schließlich einige Unterlagen, welche mehrere Kliniken auflisteten, in denen sich Jackson die letzten 25 Jahre aufgehalten hatte. St. Nicholas Institution, Meredith Hospital, Briarcliff Asylum und noch viele andere. Es erschien Emelie beinahe grotesk, in was für einer Vielzahl an Anstalten Jackson bisher gehaust hatte, ohne dass ihm jemals jemand hatte helfen können. Ihre Suche nach Hinweisen über den Werdegang jener Kliniken endete mit der Entdeckung vielerlei Zeitungsartikel, die zwar Aufschluss auf Emelies Fragen gaben, ihr aber eine solche Heidenangst einjagten, dass sie am liebsten sofort gekündigt und nach Hause gegangen wäre. *,,St. George Hospital aufgrund von rätselhaften Todesfällen nach 75 Jahren geschlossen." *'',,Briarcliff Asylum bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt."'' *'',,Kassandra Institute wegen Personalmangel dicht gemacht."'' Emelie las die Artikel mit solch einer Furcht, als wäre es ihre eigene Sterbeurkunde, die sich dort vor ihr auf dem Bildschirm darlegte. Jedoch war das, was sie am meisten an all den Berichten beunruhigte, nicht die Tatsache, dass die Schließungen durch hohe Sterberaten verschuldet waren, sondern dass sich unter den Todesopfern recht wenige Patienten und deutlich mehr Ärzte und Pfleger befanden. Emelie begann salzige Tränen zu schmecken, die über ihre Wangenknochen liefen, und als sie für einen kurzen Moment ihren Blick vom Computerbildschirm abwandte, um stattdessen ihr Augenmerk auf die Monitore zu richten, bot sich ihr abermals ein im höchsten Maße angsteinflößender Anblick. Mr. Evermore lag nicht mehr in seinem Bett, sondern auf dem weißen Boden des Raumes, auf welchem er wild hin und herzuckte. Zudem verdrehte er seinen Leib so stark, dass er beinahe so aussah, als wäre er eine Marionette, deren Fäden man in einen Mixer geworfen hatte, um einen höchst eigenartigen und grotesken Tanz bei ihr hervorzurufen. Und sein Gesicht - es sah völlig verzerrt aus, und zwar nicht vor Schmerz oder Angst, und es machte auch nicht den Anschein, als würde er Grimassen schneiden. Nein; er sah aus wie das Abbild von jemandem, der in einen dieser verformten Spiegel blickte, die man immer auf Jahrmärkten begutachten konnte. Der Anblick zerrte an ihren Nerven, ließ sie beinahe schon zittern und Emelie war sich sicher, dass sich die Präsenz des Bösen um sie herum zu manifestieren begann - ohne zu wissen, dass eben diese Präsenz schon in dieses Gebäude eingezogen war, bevor sie selbst zum ersten Mal über die Schwelle trat. Etwas war bei ihr, und während Emelie angespannt auf ihrem Stuhl saß und nervös mit ihren Fingernägeln über das schwarze Kunstleder der Armlehne kratzte, wurde sie von jemanden beobachtet. Jemand, der unmittelbar hinter ihr im Türrahmen verweilte. Wäre es doch nur ein entflohener Patient gewesen... Kaum hatte sich Emelie innerhalb weniger Sekunden von dem ersten Schock erholt, war sie sogleich aufgesprungen und zum Zimmer von Mr. Evermore gestürmt, in welchem dieser noch immer wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen zappelte und entsetzt zur Decke hinaufstarrte. ,,Mr. Evermore!" Panisch lief Emelie auf den offenbar epileptischen Patienten zu, blickte sich hilfesuchend um, doch ihr wurde relativ schnell bewusst, dass sie absolut keine Ahnung hatte, was sie tun sollte. Warum? Warum hatte man sie nur alleine hier gelassen? Annabelle war doch schließlich die leitende Krankenschwester; sie müsste wissen, dass Emelie mit dieser ganzen Situation alleine vollkommen überfordert gewesen wäre. Zwar hatte sie versucht, es ihr zu erklären, aber die Aussage, dass Runans Psychiatrie unter einem gewaltigen Personalmangel litt, schien ihr kein überzeugender Grund dafür zu sein, eine 20-Jährige ohne Vertrauensperson und nur mit einer Telefonnummer für Notfälle bei Nacht in einer Psychiatrie zu lassen. Klar, als Annabelle Emelie ihre Aufgaben erklärte, klang es alles so unglaublich leicht. 'Beobachte lediglich die Monitore; achte darauf, dass die Patienten ruhig bleiben; solltest du klare Anzeichen für ein Sicherheitsrisiko erkennen, alarmiere mich bitte unverzüglich.' Es war ein einfacher Auftrag ganz im Stil von dem aus Rotkäppchen bekannten Satz 'Komm nicht vom Pfad ab', und trotzdem sah sich Emelie weiterhin ruckartig und mit den Armen wedelnd um, so dass es fast den Eindruck machte, als hätte Jackson sie mit seinen unbeholfenen Zuckungen angesteckt. ,,Ich - ich werde Hilfe holen!" Das war ein Notfall - alles an der jetzigen Situation schrie nur so nach Notfall. Warum kam sie überhaupt erst jetzt auf die Idee, Annabelle über das Geschehen zu informieren? Hatte sie ernsthaft geglaubt, dass sie an ihrem ersten Ausbildungstag eine voll ausgebildete Fachkraft ersetzten konnte? In Windeseile stürzte sie aus dem Zimmer hinaus, lief die schier endlos langen Flure entlang und erreichte völlig außer Atem das Telefon. Die Nummer ihrer Chefin stand auf dem kleinen Notizzettel, den sie sich unübersehbar an die Wand neben dem Hörer geklebt hatte. 0-5-3-5-2-4-8-9-7-2-0 ... Tuut - Bitte gehen Sie ran! Tuut - Er stirbt; Mr. Evermore stirbt! Tuut... tuut... tuut. ,,Annabelle Koslowski hallo?" ,,Frau Koslowski? Hier ist Emelie... Es geht um Mr. Evermore - ich glaube, er hat einen Anfall!" ,,Wer ist da?" Sie klang verwirrt; hatte sie ihr denn nicht zugehört? ,,Emelie - die neue Auszubildende... in der Psychiatrie; Sie haben mich für die Nachtschicht eingeteilt." Für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit herrschte von Annabelles Seite des Hörers nur Schweigen. ,,Haben Sie verstanden, was ich sage?! Der Mann stirbt um Himmels Willen!" Emelie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie einmal den Mut dazu aufbringen würde, eine Vorgesetzte so anzubrüllen, doch in diesem Moment war ihre Angst einfach zu groß, als dass sie einen Gedanken an solche Lappalien hätte vergeuden können. ,,Ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg. Bleib genau dort, wo du bist!" Wie bitte? Würde sie ihr nicht irgendwelche Anweisungen geben? Und wenn es nur ein 'Bleiben sie solange bei dem Patienten' gewesen wäre, aber einfach zu sagen, dass man abwarten und nichts tun sollte, erschien Emelie mehr als absurd. Noch bevor sie nachfragen konnte, ob dies denn wirklich so eine gute Idee sei, hatte Annabelle bereits aufgelegt. Zappelnd und nervös wippte Emelie auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her, tippelte mit den Füßen auf dem kalten Boden herum und blickte mehrmals ungeduldig zur Wanduhr hinüber, deren Zeiger sich in Zeitlupe zu bewegen schienen. Das hielt sie nicht aus. Bereits nach einer Minute rannte Emelie wieder durch den Flur und blieb unmittelbar vor Mr. Evermores Zimmer stehen. Ihre Hände begannen unkontrolliert zu zittern, während ihre Beine so weich wurden, dass sie Schwierigkeiten bekam, das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Auf der anderen Seite des kleinen Sichtfensters spiegelten sich ihre vor Angst weit aufgerissenen Augen; allerdings nicht im Glas des Fensters, wie sie zuerst gedacht hatte, sondern im schwarzen Sichtfenster eines, im Dunkeln grau erscheinenden, Raumfahrerhelmes! Ein markerschütternder Schrei entwich ihren Lungen und Emelie stolperte einige Schritte zurück, wobei sie ins Straucheln kam, endgültig den Halt verlor und zu Boden stürzte. Geschockt starrte Emelie hinauf zu der hünenhaften Gestalt, die ihren Blick zu erwidern schien - obwohl dieses Ding, was immer es auch war, kein erkennbares Gesicht vorzuweisen hatte. Panisch sah sich Emelie nach etwas um, das ihr nach Möglichkeit als Waffe dienen konnte. Im Flur war weit und breit nichts zu sehen - verständlich, wenn man bedachte, dass viele der Patienten potentiell gefährlich oder suizidgefährdet waren. Ohne ihre Augen von dem Unbekannten abzuwenden, kroch Emelie rückwärts, bis ihr Rücken gegen die harte und plötzlich eiskalte Wand stieß und sie sich vorsichtig aufzurichten begann. Zentimeter für Zentimeter tastete sich die ängstliche junge Frau ins Dienstzimmer vor, wo eine der obere Schreibtischschubladen eine riesige Schere beheimatete, die sowieso mehr mit einer mittelalterlichen Kriegswaffe denn mit einem Büroartikel gemeinsam hatte. Als Emelie nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ihren Zielort erreicht hatte und den Griff mit ihren zittrigen Fingern so fest, wie sie nur konnte, umklammert hielt, schlich sie sich wieder vorsichtig zurück zu jenem Zimmer, hinter dessen Tür jenes extraterrestrische Grauen lauerte, dass seit nunmehr 25 Jahren auf Erden zu wandeln schien und allem Anschein nach auch Dutzende von Menschen auf dem Gewissen hatte. ... Er war weg. Der unheimliche und bedrohliche Raumfahrerhelm, der sie vor wenigen Minuten noch durch das kleine Sichtfenster angestarrt hatte, hatte sich inzwischen wieder verflüchtigt. Angsterfüllt streckte Emelie ihre Hand aus, drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss herum und öffnete die Tür, darauf gefasst, jeden Augenblick auf das großgewachsene Monstrum zu stoßen und infolgedessen von ihrer Waffe Gebrauch zu machen, doch alles, was sie vorfand, war ein sie anstarrender Mr. Evermore. ,,Ihre Augen." Kaum waren jene unheilvollen Worte über Jacksons Lippen gewandert, hatte sich eine Gänsehaut auf Emelies Körper ausgebreitet. ,,Ich kann die Angst in Ihren Augen erkennen...Sie haben ihn auch gesehen, nicht wahr - den Astronauten?" Emelie wurde plötzlich blass wie der Tod selbst, denn nun erkannte sie etwas, was sie vorher noch gar nicht so wirklich realisiert zu haben schien. Entweder war sie nun auch verrückt - oder Mr. Evermore war es nie gewesen. Ihr Blick war für den völlig verängstigten Mann mehr als ausreichend. ,,Es tut mir so unendlich leid, doch es will nicht, dass man mir hilft. Es zehrt seit jeher von meinem Verstand und dringt in den Geist jener ein, die dies zu verhindern versuchen. So war es schon immer; so hat es immer gehandelt." Emelie spürte die Präsenz einer grauenvollen Wesenheit nun so deutlich, dass sie schon glaubte, einen kalten Atem im Nacken zu spüren, und sich daher immer wieder verstohlen umdrehte. Jacksons blasse Wange lief nun eine einzelne im Mondlicht glänzende Träne hinab, der schon kurz darauf weitere zu folgen begannen. Weinend brach er zusammen und krallte sich an Emelies Schultern. ,,Es tut mir leid... aber vielleicht kann ich es beenden, wenn ich keinen Verstand mehr besitze, von welchem es zehren kann." Voller Entsetzen erkannte Emelie das Metall eines ihrer Schlüssel zwischen Jacksons Fingern aufblitzen. Er musste ihn aus ihrer Tasche entwendet haben, als er sich kurz zuvor an ihren Körper gepresst hatte. Menschen, die noch nie in einer Psychiatrie waren, hatten meist nicht die nötige Vorstellungskraft, um zu erkennen, dass selbst ein Schlüssel in den Händen einer geistig verwirrten Person zur tödlichen Waffe werden konnte. Um sich mit seiner Hilfe die Kehle aufzureißen, reichte es allemal. Blitzschnell stürzte Emelie vorwärts und packte Jacksons Arm, bevor dieser sich den silbrig glänzenden Gegenstand in den Hals rammen konnte. ,,Hören Sie auf, Mr. Evermore!" ,,Warum hindern Sie mich daran, das zu tun, was ich schon vor Jahrzehnten hätte tun sollen?! Können Sie das denn nicht verstehen?! Ist Ihnen klar, wie viele Menschen noch am Leben wären? Es klebt so viel Blut an meinen Händen... so viel Blut. Es wird nicht aufhören, bis es mich vollends meines Verstandes beraubt hat. Es steht Ihr junges Leben gegen das meinige..." Noch bevor er seinen angsterfüllten Monolog beenden konnte, geschah etwas, was Emelies Angst, von der sie dachte, dass sie bereits ihren Höhepunkt erreicht hatte, in noch größere, ungeahnte Höhen jenseits ihrer Vorstellungskraft katapultierte - die Lichter erloschen... Ein gewaltiger Schreck fuhr in ihre Knochen, und bevor sie wusste, wie ihr geschah, riss Jackson sich von ihr los und ließ Emelie alleine und orientierungslos in der Dunkelheit zurück. ,,Hallo? Mr. Evermore?!" Beklommen tastete Emelie sich durch die undurchdringliche Finsternis, bis sie die stählerne Tür erreichte, die ihre Flucht hinaus ermöglichen sollte. Ihre schlottrige Hand umklammerte den Türknauf, jedoch musste Emelie erkennen, dass jemand - oder vielmehr etwas - sie von außen versperrt zu haben schien. ,,Nein, nein, nein," hauchte sie verzweifelt und kaum hörbar hervor. Hektisch und von Panik ergriffen rüttelte die junge Frau an der Tür, doch all ihre Mühe war vergebens - sie war gefangen. Tränen sammelten sich in Emelies Augen und innerlich begann sie jenen Tag zu verfluchten, an dem sie diese gottverdammten Arbeitsvertrag unterzeichnet hatte. In diesem Augenblick vernahmen ihre Ohren etwas in jener Stille, die bisher lediglich von ihren verzweifelten und aus lauter Furcht immer leiser werdenden Schreien durchbrochen worden war. Ein Geräusch, welches sie zunächst nicht zuordnen konnte, und Gott weiß, dass Emelie sich wünschte, dass es dabei geblieben wäre, denn als sie verstand, was da für Laute an ihr Ohr drangen, konnte sie vor lauter Entsetzen kaum noch Luft holen. In der Schwärze der Dunkelheit erklangen tiefe und schauerliche Atemgeräusche. Er war hier - der Astronaut! Zunächst versuchte Emelie so flach wie möglich zu atmen, doch schließlich hielt sie ihren Atem vollständig an, um das, was dort in der Dunkelheit auf sie lauerte, nicht unnötig auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, obgleich es sie vermutlich schon längst im Visier hatte. Dieses Wesen, was immer es auch war, existierte tatsächlich und nun trachtete es ihr nach dem Leben, nachdem es bereits so viele Seelen in den Untergang gezerrt hatte. Verzweifelt tastete Emelie wieder nach der Tür, um zumindest irgendeine Orientierungsmöglichkeit zu haben, und just in dem Moment, in dem ihre Hände das stählerne Etwas ertasteten, das eigentlich ihr Weg nach draußen sein sollte, hörte sie einen hellen Klang hinter sich im Finstern. Ein metallisches Klimpern, das sich anhörte wie - ihre Schlüssel. Emelie zögerte; was sie vorhatte, war mehr als riskant, da sich dieses Ding vermutlich unmittelbar hinter ihr positioniert hatte. Ihr war fast so, als könne sie den eiskalten Atem der Kreatur im Nacken spüren, doch egal wie sie ihre Situation betrachtete - sie musste hier raus und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Emelie holte tief Luft... dann drehte sie sich ruckartig um, warf sich zu Boden und krabbelte hastig in die Richtung, aus welcher das hoffnungserweckende Geräusch erklungen war. Panisch tastete Emelie den kalten Boden mit ihren zittrigen Händen ab, bis sie das kühle Metall ihres Schlüsselbundes zwischen ihren Finger spürte. Erleichtert, aber immer noch unter Schock wandte sie sich um und kroch wieder in Richtung der Tür. Beinahe schon erstarrt kniete Emelie vor dem einzig möglichen Fluchtweg und versuchte verzweifelt, den passenden Schlüssel aus dem klimpernden Knäuel in ihrer Hand zu finden. In dem Moment ertönten abermals diese grässlichen Atemgeräusche in der Dunkelheit, kamen Zentimeter für Zentimeter näher an sie heran, und kurz darauf streifte ein unheilvoller Hauch ihre vor Angst bereits erkaltete Haut. Gerade als sie glaubte, den festen Griff einer großen Hand auf ihrer Schulter zu spüren, drehte sie sich ruckartig um und ließ den Schlüssel wie eine scharfe Messerklinge durch die Dunkelheit sausen. Das Atmen stoppte und der Schlüssel, den Emelie zwischen ihren Fingerspitzen festzuhalten versuchte, ließ sich nun endlich in das Schloss der Stahltür einführen und ermöglichte es der völlig verstörten Frau, diesem finsteren Gefängnis zu entfliehen. Von einem beängstigenden Gefühl der Schwäche erfüllt, jedoch gleichzeitig vollgepumpt mit Adrenalin, stolperte Emelie durch die nun ebenfalls stockdunklen Gänge jenes Gebäudes, von dem sie bis vor Kurzem noch dachte, dass es nichts weiter als ein einfacher Arbeitsplatz wie jeder andere und in Verbindung mit ihrer Vergangenheit sogar ein Platz des puren Horrors war, doch in dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht war die Psychiatrie mehr als das geworden. Sie wurde ein Teil von Emelie, verschlang die verängstigte Frau langsam, aber sicher, wie eine gefräßige Anakonda es mit einem wehrlosen Wasserschwein tat. Als sie vor Jahren regelmäßig an den Wochenenden dieses Haus betrat, war es für sie lediglich ein Ort, an dem sie ihre schwerkranke Mutter besuchen konnte, dann wurde es ein einfacher Arbeitsplatz für sie, doch nun spürte sie zum allerersten Mal in jeder Faser ihres erblassten Körpers, dass sie sich in einer Irrenanstalt befand. Benommen taumelte Emelie zum Dienstzimmer hinüber, dem einzigen Raum, in welchem sie sich noch sicher fühlte. Sicher - wie naiv sie doch war, denn in diesem Gebäude war sie nirgendwo mehr sicher. Das Einzige, was sicher war, war, dass die Geschehnisse der heutigen Nacht sie in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatten. Sie rannte; rannte so schnell ihre wackeligen Beine sie trugen - während aus der Finsternis, welche sie umgab, schwere Schritte ertönten. So als wären ihre Knöchel von Schlingpflanzen umschlungen worden, stürzte Emelie mit einem Mal vornüber, verlor den Halt und noch während sie fiel, sprangen die grellen Lichter an der Decke wieder an und raubten ihr binnen Bruchteilen von Sekunden die Sicht. Hilflos wedelte sie mit den Armen in der Luft herum und knallte kurz darauf heftig mit dem Kopf auf den harten Boden. Als Emelie ihre inzwischen unglaublich schweren Augenlider hob, fing ihre Netzhaut einen rot leuchtenden Schimmer ein. Zunächst hielt sie es für ein rötliches Licht; das Licht, welches aufleuchtete, wenn Patienten aus ihren Zellen ausgebrochen waren, doch als sich ihre Augen wieder der Helligkeit anzupassen begannen, erkannte sie entsetzt, dass es etwas vollkommen anderes war. Blut. Das grelle Licht der Deckenlampe spiegelte sich in einer knallroten Lache, die sich auf dem Boden des Dienstzimmer ausgebreitet hatte! Und damit nicht genug, denn Emelies Augen erfassten etwas, was sie noch weitaus mehr schockierte. Zwischen all dem Blut lag ein regungsloser Körper, der die junge Pflegerin mit zwei glasigen, jedoch weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte und den Mund weit zu einem stummen Schrei geöffnet hatte. ,,Clara!", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie war eine der Pflegerinnen, die sich ihr noch vor wenigen Stunden beim gemeinsamen Teamgespräch vorgestellt hatten. Aber was tat sie hier? Hatte Annabelle sie etwa vorgeschickt? Und wenn ja, warum hatte sie das getan? Die wichtigste Frage war jedoch, warum es sie getötet hatte, Emelie jedoch bisher verschonte. Das machte doch alles keinerlei Sinn. Purer Wahnsinn; das war es, was geifernd nach Emelies Verstand gierte, und bald würde dieses namenlose Monstrum eben diesen Verstand für sich beansprucht haben. Starr vor Schreck blickte Emelie, die sich inzwischen wieder mit aller Kraft auf ihre stark vibrierenden Arme gestützt hatte, auf die tiefen Stichwunden in Claras blutverschmiertem Hals. Wann hatte sich jene Tat ereignet, die dieses grauenerregende Szenario verursacht hatte, und vor allem, was genau war hier vorgefallen? Emelies Blick konnte sich nur schwer von dem grässlich zugerichteten Leichnam lösen, wanderte jedoch beinahe wie aus Reflex hinüber zu der großen Ansammlung an Monitoren. Die Kameras! Was immer sich hier zugetragen hatte, während sie Mr. Evermore zu helfen versuchte, die Kameras hatten es auf Videoband festgehalten. Emelie musste nicht sonderlich weit zurückspulen, um den Zeitpunkt der Aufnahme zu finden, an dem Clara blutend ins Dienstzimmer stolperte, zu Boden fiel und starb. Aber wo hatte diese Bestie ihr aufgelauert? Von woher war sie gekommen? Emelie hätte es doch bemerken müssen, wenn plötzlich Clara durch die Gänge gegangen wäre - oder nicht? ,,Emelie?!" Der entsetzte Aufschrei hinter ihr ließ sie augenblicklich zusammenzucken. Annabelle hatte sich mitten im Türrahmen platziert und starrte mit fassungsloser Miene abwechselnd auf den blutgetränkten Boden und auf Emelie. ,,Was hast du nur getan?" Das Bild, das sich Annabelle bot, schien weiß Gott nicht schwer interpretierbar zu sein. Woher sollte sie auch wissen, welch unvorstellbares Grauen sich in dieser Nacht an diesem unheilvollen Ort ereignet hatte? Emelie versuchte eine Erklärung hervorzustammeln, doch so richtig gelingen wollte es ihr nicht. ,,I-Ich. Hören Sie, es ist nicht das, w-wonach es aussieht, d-das müssen Sie mir glauben. Bitte! Ich war die g-ganze Nacht hier vor Ort und Clara ist erst seit wenigen Minuten hier. I-Ich kann mir das gar nicht erklären, aber... aber ich habe das nicht getan. Bitte so glauben Sie mir doch!" Zu ihrem Überraschen sah Annabelle gar nicht mehr zu ihr, sondern starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an Emelie vorbei - hinüber zu den Monitoren. ,,Emelie. Ich glaube wahrlich nicht nur das, was ich sehe, aber das lässt mir nicht viel Spielraum für irgendwelche Zweifel." Mit diesen Worten deutete sie auf einen der unteren Bildschirme, der mit einer Nachtsichtkamera einen Blick auf das gewährte, was sich in der Dunkelheit abgespielt hatte, während Emelie in Jacksons Zimmer eingeschlossen war. Zu sehen war Emelie und eine Person, die sie gewaltsam packte und versuchte, ihr die Nadel einer Spritze in den Hals zu stechen. Clara! Emelie blickte ungläubig auf das Videoband, das vor ihr abgespielt wurde und schrecklicher war als jeder Horrorfilm. ,,So - ist das doch gar nicht passiert. Was hat sie denn da drinnen gemacht? Ich und Jackson Evermore waren alleine in dem Zimmer, dessen war ich mir zu hundert Prozent sicher." Annabelles Stimme, die hinter ihr ertönte und nun mehr einem bedrohlichen Zischen als einer menschlichen Stimme glich, wurde durch das, was sie sagte, nur umso erschreckender für Emelie. ,,Es gibt keinen Jackson Evermore. Jackson Evermore ist nichts weiter als ein Produkt deines verwirrten Geistes. Das ist nicht sein Zimmer, Emelie - es ist deins." Emelie verlor den Halt und stürzte benommen zu Boden, den Blick noch immer angsterfüllt auf den Monitor gerichtet, der soeben zeigte, wie Emelie sich mit einer verheerenden Aggressivität gegen Clara wandte und damit begann, ihr mit dem gezackten Schlüsselbart den vor Angst erblassten Hals aufzureißen! Heiße, salzige Tränen strömten nun an Emelies Wangen hinunter, während sie das beinahe groteske Schauspiel beobachtete und vor lauter Verwirrtheit beinahe vollständig das Bewusstsein verlor. ,,Aber ich... Sie haben mich doch erst heute Nachmittag noch durch dieses Gebäude geführt, um... um mir zu zeigen, wie ich zu arbeiten habe... oder?" Das 'oder' am Ende ihres Satzes verriet Emelie, dass dieses Ereignis, was sie soeben Annabelle als ihr Alibi verkaufen wollte, nie stattfgefunden hatte - doch es hatte sich wahrhaftig ereignet... allerdings nicht so, wie Emelie es in Erinnerung hatte. ,,Emelie... das Einführungsgespräch, welches wir geführt haben - das ist über drei Jahre her. Erinnern Sie sich? Sie haben in ihrer ersten Nacht bei uns einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten - und wurden selbst zu einer unserer Patientinnen. Erinnern Sie sich wirklich an gar nichts mehr?" Das war verrückt. Das alles hier war absoluter Wahnsinn! ,,A-Aber Jackson und... ich, ich habe das doch alles mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Er... er war hier." ,,Sie meinen den Astronauten?" ,,Woher...?" ,,Emelie. Seit Sie zu uns gekommen sind, erzählen Sie uns von ihm. Jackson Evermore und der Astronaut sind nichts weiter als Hirngespinste, die sich in Ihrem Verstand eingenistet haben, verstehen Sie, was ich sage?" Während Annabelle sich hinunter zu Clara beugte, wanderten Emelies Augen hinüber zu einer der Glasscheiben, die das Dienstzimmer umgaben und in der sich verschwommen ihr Spiegelbild abzeichnete. In diesem Moment wurde ihr alles schlagartig klar. Sie sah aus wie ihre Mutter damals vor all den Jahren, als sie in einem der hiesigen Zimmer untergebracht worden war. Ihr Vater hatte zu Emelie stets gesagt, dass sie all die wundervollen Eigenschaften ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte, doch offensichtlich hatte sie auch ihren größten Fluch weitergereicht bekommen. Die Schizophrenie war weitergegeben worden, wie ein Parasit, der sich nach dem Ableben seines Wirts ein neues Opfer sucht, von welchem es zehren kann. ,,Emelie. Beruhigen Sie sich!" Dieser Ton In Annabelles Stimme gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Dieses Zischen wie von einer hinterlistigen Schlange; der Schlange aus dem Garten Eden, die Eva dazu verleitete, von den verbotenen Früchten zu essen, ja, genau so hörte sich Annabelles Stimme in diesem Augenblick an. Emelie fuhr herum, streckte den Arm aus und bekam Annabelles linke Hand zu packen, in welcher sie die Spritze hielt, welche Clara offenbar noch immer bei sich getragen hatte, als sie hier vor Ort tot zusammengebrochen war. ,,Emelie! Beruhigen Sie sich! Sehen Sie nicht, dass ich versuche, Ihnen zu helfen?!" Emelie hörte jedoch nicht mehr auf das, was Annabelle sagte. Der Schock hatte sie inzwischen in pure Raserei versetzt. ,,Gehen Sie mit diesem Ding weg! Ich warne Sie! Verschwinden Sie, hab ich gesagt! Hau'n Sie ab, verdammt!!!" ,,Es ist zu Ihrem Besten, Emelie. Bleiben Sie ganz ruhig. Sie wollen doch nicht, dass noch jemand verletzt wird." Nein; Annabelle hatte recht. Emelie wollte nicht, dass eine weitere Person verletzt werden würde. Mit verweinten Augen, aber einem verschmitzten, beinahe befreiten Lächeln auf den Lippen sah sie zu Annabelle auf. ,,Sie haben recht. Niemand soll mehr verletzt werden." ,,Ganz recht. Machen Sie es nicht unnötig schwerer und lassen Sie mich Ihnen helfen." ,,Oh nein. Ich werden es Ihnen noch deutlich einfacher machen." Während ihr Lächeln immer breiter wurde und Emelie selber spürte, wie sie dem reinen Wahnsinn verfallen war, griff sie nach dem noch immer blutrot gefärbten Schlüsselbund, und mit einem letzten Aufschrei, der beinahe euphorisch klang, stieß sie das rot glänzende Metall durch ihre zarte Haut in ihr warmes Fleisch hinein. ,,Emelie, nein!!!" Annabelles Schrei hallte noch mehrere Sekunden später in ihren Ohren, wurde dabei jedoch immer leiser und leiser, bis er schließlich nur noch wie ein Ruf aus weiter Ferne klang. Fast schon zufrieden richtete Emelie ihren Blick hinauf zur Decke, als sie sah, wie sich auf dem Gesicht Annabelles, die sich nun direkt über sie gebeugt hatte, ein breites Lächeln auszubreiten begann, und während Emelie voller Schreck erkannte, was hier die ganze Zeit über vor sich gegangen war, verwandelte sich das Antlitz ihrer Vorgesetzten in etwas vollkommen anderes, und während sich Emelies vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissene Augen im schwarzen Glas jenes so unheimlichen Helmes widerspiegelten, hauchte sie ihr so kurzes Leben mit einem kaum hörbaren Wimmern aus. '''Polizeibericht über die Ereignisse in der Nacht vom 01. bis 02. August 2017: : Am 02. August 2017 erhielt die Polizeibehörde von Runan einen Anruf aus der örtlichen Nervenheilanstalt. Der Notruf wurde von einer gewissen Clara Johans getätigt, die ihre Kollegin Emelie Silbermann, welche die Schicht vor ihr übernommen hatte, gegen 5.47 Uhr tot auf dem Boden des Dienstzimmers entdeckte, in welchem sie sich allem Anschein nach selbst das Leben genommen hat, indem sie sich mithilfe eines Schlüssels die Halsschlagader zerriss und verblutete. : Warum genau sie sich das Leben nahm, ist bisher ungeklärt, jedoch verriet uns die leitende Krankenschwester Frau Annabelle Koslowski, dass Emelies Mutter unter einer schweren Schizophrenie litt und diese auf Emelie übersprungen sein könnte. Der starke Druck, welcher in der ersten Nacht auf ihr lastete, und die offensichtliche Überforderung mit psychisch labilen Menschen könnte eine Psychose bei ihr hervorgerufen haben, die sie in den Selbstmord trieb. : Kameraaufnahmen konnten ebenfalls keinen Aufschluss darüber geben, was sich in der besagten Nacht zugetragen hat. Einer der Patienten behauptet jedoch zu wissen, was genau der jungen Frau widerfahren ist. Laut Aussage von Frau Koslowski sei dies jedoch unmöglich, da er sein Zimmer nicht verlassen konnte und kein Ausbruch von den Kameras festgehalten wurde. : Als wir ihn dennoch zu den Ereignissen befragten, gab er lediglich einen Satz von sich, den er immer und immer wiederholte... ,,Genauso hat er es immer getan. Genauso hat er es immer getan. Genauso... genauso..." Auszug aus der ersten Befragung von Jackson Evermore (24. Februar 1992): Mrs. Greenly: Mr. Evermore. Sie behaupten, etwas Ugewöhnliches auf ihrer Mission gesehen zu haben, korrekt? Mr. Evermore: Es war nicht nur ungewöhnlich - sondern durch und durch grauenvoll. Mrs. Greenly: ''Sie behaupten, ein fremder Astronaut habe die Raumstation mit ihnen gemeinsam verlassen, richtig? ''Mr. Evermore: Ja. Er ist mir bis hierher gefolgt; er beobachtet mich - jede einzelne Sekunde. Mrs. Greenly: Befindet sich der Astronaut hier mit ihnen im Raum? Mr. Evermore: (nickt) Mrs. Greenly: Und können sie mir verraten, was er tut? Mr. Evermore: Er starrt mich nur an... manchmal sieht er auch zu ihnen hinüber, aber hauptsächlich auf mich. Mrs. Greenly: Ist das alles, was er bisher getan hat? Mr. Evermore: Ja... er starrt mich einfach nur an. Mrs. Greenly: Haben sie eine Ahnung, was er von ihnen möchte? Mr. Evermore: Meinen Verstand. Mrs. Greenly: Warum glauben sie, dass es ihren Verstand will? Mr. Evermore: Er hat es mir erzählt. Mrs. Greenly: Der Astronaut spricht zu ihnen? Mr. Evermore: Nein - jetzt nicht mehr. Nur in der ersten Nacht. Er stand in der Ecke meines Zimmers, verborgen im Schutz der Dunkelheit, und plötzlich vernahm ich diese tiefe, bedrohliche Stimme. Mrs. Greenly: Was genau hat diese Stimme zu ihnen gesagt? Mr. Evermore: Wissen sie, Mrs. Greenly - als ich anfing, meine Ausbildung zum Astronauten zu machen, war ich enthusiastischer als jeder andere meiner Kollegen. Ich wollte alles machen, habe jede Tätigkeit geliebt, bis auf diese eine Kleinigkeit... die Astronautennahrung. Ich konnte die Konsistenz und den Geschmack dieses wabbeligen Zeugs noch nie wirklich ausstehen. Das war eine Sache, die ich niemals jemandem erzählt habe, da es ja doch nichts gebracht hätte. Ich habe einfach brav dagesessen und das verzehrt, was auf den Tisch kam, völlig egal wie zuwider es mir war. Niemand wusste davon - außer diesem Ding, das mit mir gekommen war. Es war in meinen Verstand eingedrungen und erfuhr somit von meiner Abscheu gegenüber der Astronautennahrung; und in dieser Nacht, die erste vieler Nächte, in denen ich nie wieder friedlich schlafen konnte, sprach es zu mir. Und auch wenn ich längst weiß, dass mich dieses Wesen bis zum Ende meines Lebens verfolgen wird, so hoffe ich, dass ich niemals wieder den Klang dieser grässlichen Stimme ertragen muss. Mrs. Greenly: Was hat der Astronaut zu ihnen gesagt, Mr. Evermore? Mr. Evermore: Er sagte, dass ich schon bald erfahren würde, wie es ist, wenn die Rollen vertauscht seien, und wie es sich anfühlt - selbst die Astronautennahrung zu sein... Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Psychologischer Horror Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas